Recovery
by BoldBlondeandBeautiful
Summary: Angel's dead, so both the flock and Fang's gang have splintered. How will everyone get on with their lives? And what happens when they all gather five years later? Dylan/Max, Fang/Maya, Gazzy/Nudge, Iggy/Ella. Max/Maya sisterly fluff. Rated for language
1. Realization

**Just a little thing I thought of.**

* * *

><p>Max twirled the straw of her icee distractedly.<p>

"You wanted to see me, Max?" She says, raising her eyebrows.

"Stop calling me 'Max', Max. That's _your_ name." Maya snapped.

"And you're my clone." Max muttered, glaring.

"No. I am _me_. Not you. A totally seperate entity. And I would appreciate if you could treat me as such." She stabbed her macaroni angrily, accidentally poking a hole in the styro-foam bowl.

Max rolled her eyes and looked around the little diner to delay answering. _Washington. Why Washington? It's been raining since yesterday. _She looked out the window and sighed. Maya smiled sardonically. "What? Don't like Port Angeles?" She looked smug.

"Uh, no. I prefer _Los_ Angeles, in fact." Max muttered. Then she noticed the smile. "What?"

Maya looked ready to burst. "I told you! I'm a totally different person!" She was pretty much bouncing in her seat. Max sat up straighter.

"Okay... I guess. So, do you think that girl -Star, right?- could have been right about us being twins?"

"Everything's possible." Maya said with a full-out grin. She brandished her loaded fork like a magic wand before popping it in her mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Next few chapters are gonna be one-shot-y. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. <strong>

**Review.**


	2. Confrontation

Iggy rubs the back of his neck, feeling very self-conscious. He raises his hand and knocks on the door, waiting.

Suddenly it flies open and he hears a startled voice. "Iggy?"

He raises his eyebrows. "Max?" He counters. He hears a sharp sigh.

"Maya." The voice corrects. "I'm Maya."

Iggy can feel himself blushing. "Oh... sorry. Dr. Martinez said Max lived here..." His voice trails off.

"I do live here, Iggy." Comes a call from what he assumes is farther inside the apartment. "Me and Maya've been bunking."

Iggy hides a stab of absolute shock. "When'd that happen?"

He can almost feel Maya smile. "About three months after we all seperated." She laughs. "I feel accomplished for being able to live with her for a year!"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean, Maya?" Max objects.

Iggy knows from the small rush of air that Maya whirled around. "It's supposed to mean that when you bitch, _you fucking bitch._" She says with another laugh. A laugh answers her.

"Well, I don't bitch nearly as much as you!" Max calls. Iggy rolls his eyes.

"Huh. So why are you two living together?" He asks.

"Because we want to." Two voices snap. Iggy blinks.

"Okay then... can I come in?"

* * *

><p>Maya flicks her magenta streak out of her face, and then reaches back to twist one of the chopsticks in her hair. "...Sure, Iggy." She mumbles. She looks to the couch, where Max is relaxing in a pair of beat-up jeans and a sarcastic t-shirt of some sort. Max shrugs and ruffles her own short hair, cut just below her earlobes. Maya sighs and steps aside to let Iggy in.<p>

"So... you checkin' up on everybody, Ig?" Max asks curiously. But Maya knows her well enough to hear tension in her voice.

"Yeah." Iggy responds, walking over to the couch and sitting next to her. Maya follows suit, squishing herself into the pretty good-size space between Max's hip and the back of the sofa.

"Ah! Maya, you don't need to push me onto the floor!" Max protests with a laugh. Maya gives her a sardonic smile.

"Do so. It's my job as your sister." She says matter-of-factly. They both laugh, but Iggy raises and eyebrow.

"'Sister'?" He echoes. Max and Maya both bite their bottom lips.

"Yeah... that's the story we're going with." Max mutters.

"It's more than likely." Maya points out.

Iggy just stares -well...- at them speechlessly for a second, and then says. "More than likely? I thought we established a long while ago that there was you, Max, and then Max II or Maya or whatever the hell your name is was a clone." Agitation shows on his face.

Maya and Max set their jaws.

"Ig, we have more information now." Max says firmly. "Hell, we don't even write with the same hand, Ig!" She gives a nervous laugh.

Maya sighs. "Great seeing you, Iggy. But... we have to get ready for school." She says softly. Iggy looks startled, and then his face relaxes into a resigned expression.

"Fine. Whatever." And then he's gone.

Maya grips Max's hand, and then gets up. Max sighs softly.

* * *

><p>"If it isn't the infamous Martinez sisters!" Comes a loud voice to the right.<p>

"You don't need to shout, Drew!" Maya protests.

"Infamous my ass!" Max says at the same time.

Drew rolls his big green eyes and then slings an arm over each sister's shoulders. "Silly girls." He laughs. "So! Anything interesting happen this morning?" He asks with a grin. Then he rolls his eyes again. "Not that anything interesting ever happens in Lancaster county, but hey, you guys seem to attract trouble." He winks at Maya, who snorts.

"An old friend paid us a visit." Max says with a shrug. She chuckles. "He seemed rather surprised not to find us trying to rip each other to shreds."

Drew laughs.

"You two, fighting? I've never seen any sisters who get along as well as you guys."


End file.
